Join the Party!
by alwayssirius
Summary: “I don’t care who’s a werewolf and who’s a vampire. If Angela turns out to be a witch, she can join the party, too.” What if Angela did turn out to be a witch? Silly one-shot to help out my writer's block. Now a two-shot.
1. Join the Party

**"I don't care who's a werewolf and who's a vampire. If Angela turns out to be a witch, she can join the party, too." What if Angela _did_ turn out to be a witch? Silly oneshot. Harry Potter elements**.

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Harry Potter or the Twilight series!**

* * *

"Angela? What-? How did you do that?" I asked her, shocked.

We had been walking around Port Angeles when a car appeared quite out of nowhere and nearly ran a small boy over. That's when it happened, Angela quickly pulled out a long stick and muttered what sounded like "_protego_" under her breath.

I had, of course, read about witches and wizards but . . . Angela wasn't . . . she couldn't be a . . . right?

"Um, I think we should go back to my place," Angela said quickly as she hid what I assumed was her wand.

She rushed to her car nearby and we both slipped in. I turned to the scene of the would-be accident and saw that a large crowd had gathered. They were all probably thinking the same thing I was, _that boy would have been crushed._ Angela apparently didn't want to draw attention to herself.

I didn't say anything because I'm sure she knew I was waiting for some sort of explanation.

She sighed and I could have sworn I heard her say "I hope the Ministry doesn't bust me." Then she turned to me and began. "I suppose you're wondering what happened back there?"

I nodded, but still said nothing.

"Right. Well, this is going to sound crazy, I know, but I'm done trying to hide it from you. Bella, I'm a witch."

I stared at her. This wasn't happening. I mean, what are the odds? Edward is a vampire, Jacob is a werewolf, and Angela is a witch? No way, this was too weird. It had to be a joke.

"Bella? Say something, will you? You probably think I'm crazy," she shook her head.

"This isn't a joke, is it?" I finally asked.

She sighed again. "No, it isn't."

"Does anyone else know?" I wondered if Edward knew, maybe he had heard her thoughts. But if he knew, he would have mentioned it, right? Then again, maybe he did know and that's why he let me go to Port Angeles with Angela alone. He knew I would be safe. I'll just have to ask him when I see him.

"Ben knows. Actually, Ben is a wizard too. And I'm pretty sure Edward knows."

My head snapped up. "What makes you think Edward knows?" Did she know about him?

She hesitated. Yes, she did know. "How much do you know about Edward, Bella?"

I smiled. "A lot."

She looked relieved. "So you know?"

"That he's a-" I paused. Maybe she didn't know and I was about to give it away.

"Vam-" she stopped. She seemed to be thinking along the same lines I was.

"-pire." I finished.

"That makes things easier. I kept battling with myself, wondering if I should warn you or not. That's a load off my chest, knowing that you know."

That made me curious. "How do you know that he's a . . . uh, well did he tell you?"

She shrugged. "No, I read his mind, so to speak."

"You can do that too?" That so wasn't fair. All of my friends had some sort of cool powers and I had nothing.

We had arrived at her house. "Let's go up to my room and I'll explain more. I'm already in trouble as it is so I might as well let you know. I doubt they'll mind."

I paused. Who are _they_? "Uh, sure." I followed her up to her room.

"Back to your question, no, I can't read minds the way Edward can. It's what we in the wizarding world call Occlumency. I have to have eye contact with the person and they can block me out if they know how. It's hard to learn and it takes a lot of practice. I can block Edward out, not that I need to because he usually doesn't try to hear my thoughts anyway, but that's how he found out. Before I knew he could do that he heard my thoughts, and I his."

"How come he never told me before?"

"Probably because he felt it wasn't his secret to tell."

Of course, that's what I was thinking too. But still, it's weird. I still can't get over the odds, Edward, Jacob, and Angela. Well, it really wouldn't surprise me if Mike Newton turned out to be a hobbit or something.

Angela let out a giggle. "I know Mike isn't the best looking guy ever but he's a bit too tall and not hairy enough to be a hobbit."

I stared at her. Not even Edward could hear my thoughts, but she could?

She giggled again. "I'm not reading your mind Bella. You're muttering loud enough for me to hear you!"

"Well, that's slightly embarrassing," I murmured. "Can you read my thoughts at all? With that occlu- thing?"

"No, you seem to have some natural immunity to brain penetration. It's really good too because our kind can cast spells to control people but you're immune to stuff like that so consider yourself lucky."

My first lucky streak, it would seem. "So, if you're a witch, isn't there like, a magic school or something? And do you know any other witches or wizards besides Ben? Are there rules to magic? Were you born that way or can you get it somehow? You seemed really nervous when you did magic in front of all those people, are you not supposed to do that? If so, why not? Is magic hard or do you just wave a little stick around and say funny words? Do-"

Angela was laughing now. "Whoa Bella, one thing at a time. You sure do have a lot of questions. Hmm, I'll start with your first question.

Angela went on to explain all about this wizarding world of hers. Apparently, she went to some school called The Salem Witches' Institute but she got homesick after her first year there so she decided to come back home and have her mother teach her magic while she lived a normal life. She met a lot of witches and wizards her age at school but she still missed home more. She kept in touch with some of them, apparently they had ways to travel long distances in seconds, something about floo powder and apparition. People were born a witch or wizard; I figured as much, but there could have been a slight chance I was wrong.

I kept firing my own questions here and there which made this conversation go on for hours. She explained to me about the Ministry of Magic and how they were supposed to keep order and make sure wizards didn't abuse their power. It reminded me of the Volturi. She said that magic wasn't as easy as Hollywood made it out to be; it seemed Hollywood got it all wrong when it came to stuff like this. She was allowed to do magic outside of home since she was already seventeen, the legal age in the magical world, but she wasn't supposed to do it in front of muggles, or non-magic people, something about breaching the Statute of Secrecy. But she figured that since it was to save a life the Ministry wouldn't mind; or so she hoped.

We talked some more and she answered question after question, but eventually it was time for me to go. I called Edward to pick me up and he arrived about five minutes later.

"I had a blast Angela, we should do this again," I told her as she walked me to the front door.

"For sure, I can't wait. By the way, don't mention this to anyone else, please Bella? Yeah, Edward and his family already know but I mean others besides them."

For someone who can't read my mind, it sure seems like she can. "Don't worry about it Angela, your secret is safe with me." I flashed her a smile and walked over to the Volvo where Edward was waiting.

I opened the door and got in. "Thanks for picking me up."

He drove off after I buckled my seatbelt. "No problem. You're staying at my place this weekend anyway."

"I am?" Does no one ever tell me these things?

Edward noticed my expression and chuckled. "Alice talked to Charlie and asked him if you could. She's been dying to have another slumber party since your last one didn't go so well."

I groaned. The last one hadn't gone very well at all since I was being held hostage so I wasn't sure if this one would be any better.

"Don't worry about it. This one will be much more enjoyable. She has all sorts of games planned out, you'll have fun," he assured me.

I was a bit irritated now. Both Edward and Angela claimed they couldn't read my mind or whatever but they were always able to guess what I was thinking anyway. Guess my mom was right, I was like an open book.

"What are you thinking?" he asked, turning to look at me.

Or not. "Did you know that Angela is a witch?"

He looked guilty. "Yes, I did. I would have told you but-"

"It's okay, I'm not mad about that. Just surprised. It's kind of funny because when I was saying all that about being Switzerland and I mentioned that if Angela was a witch she could join the party, I would have never imagined that she really was."

We came to a stop at his house and he opened the door for me. "Only you Bella, would be able to befriend vampires, werewolves, and witches," he chuckled.

* * *

**So I had been thinking about doing this ever since I read that line in Eclipse. It's totally random and silly but it really helped with my writer's block. Hope you liked it! **


	2. Blood Pops

**I know I said this was complete, and it is . . . sort of. I tried to make this into a story, but it didn't come out right so I'm just adding one-shots as I come up with ideas. They're silly, but I hope you like them! This one is pre- Breaking Dawn, and it sort of follows the one before it, but not exactly. They're each separate one-shots but you need to read the first for the rest to make sense (because of Angela and Ben). I probably just confused all of you, so on with the chapter! Let me know what you think :)**

* * *

"I don't know what to get Edward for his birthday," Angela stresses.

"I didn't even know he celebrated his birthday . . . how does that work?" Ben muses.

"Oh, I don't know. Bella was considering throwing him a birthday party to show him how unpleasant they are and Alice saw the idea. She took it upon herself to throw him a party."

"Who's going?"

"No one really. It's just his family, Bella, and us. Bella wanted us there in case something happened . . . I guess she has bad experiences with parties."

"Right, can we even beat vampires?"

"Of course. The only problem is their speed. If they get to us before we can cast a curse, then we're pretty much done for."

"In other words, we can't beat vampires. They're really fast."

"We could slow them down with _Impedimenta_."

"They would have our wands in their hands before we could even use a nonverbal."

"Eh, I don't even know why we're discussing this. The Cullens are harmless."

"True. So where were we?"

"Presents."

"Ah, right. What do you get a vampire who already has everything he wants?"

Angela throws her head back. "I don't know. I can't think of anything. Like you said, he has everything he wants. Everything money can buy."

Ben thinks for a second. "Well . . . he doesn't have _everything_ he wants."

Angela eyes him. "What are thinking about?"

"What do all vampires want most that the Cullens stay away from?"

"Ben! You can't give him a person!!"

"No," he laughs, "that isn't quite what I was thinking."

"Than what-"

"You'll see," he grins.

OoOoO

**At Edward's Party**

"How in the world did you get here so fast?" Bella asks. "You called me about three seconds ago saying you were on your way."

"It's called Apparition. It's convenient, fast, and easy," Ben answers.

"If it's so easy, why did you fail your test twice?" Alice asks teasingly.

"It was the tester, he hated me."

"I'm sure that was it," Angela laughs.

"Test? You have to pass a test?" Bella asks.

"Yes, it's very much like getting your license. They pass a test to see if they can Apparate safely." Rosalie answers. No one is sure why, but as of late, Rosalie acts kinder towards people, especially Bella. Sure she isn't exactly nice, but she tries.

"I remember I was hunting once and I saw a person appear out of nowhere with a missing arm. You call is 'splinching' right?" Jasper asks.

Angela shudders. "Yeah, it's painful from what I hear. I'm lucky that 's never happened to me."

"Maybe that person really was missing an arm," Emmett shrugs.

"Maybe, I didn't stick around to find out," Jasper says.

"Everyone inside! They'll be here in four minutes and thirty-seven seconds!" Alice tells everyone.

They all walk into the bright living room. Red and orange balloons surround the room and a large banner reading 'Happy Birthday Edward' hangs from the ceiling. A large cake is visible on the piano- though only Bella, Angela, and Ben can eat it.

"How long did this take you?" Angela asks Alice.

"About five minutes. I only told you, Ben, and Bella about the party ahead of time so the surprise wouldn't be ruined. I asked Carlisle, Esme, and Edward to go to Bella's because Charlie wanted to talk to them and while they were gone, we did this. They called me just before you arrived saying that neither Bella nor Charlie were there and asked what I was up to. I told them he must have changed his mind but they're still a little suspicious. They don't suspect _this_ though, so we're good."

"That sounds . . . complicated."

"Not as complicated as my next command. I need you all to keep this out of your mind until Edward comes in. Act natural," she tells her family. "But you three don't talk at all and block him out. He'll be within hearing range in eight seconds," Alice tells Ben, Bella, and Angela.

They nod and stay out of sight. It's a good thing that Ben and Angela learned Occlumency. With it, they could, in a way, 'read' people's minds, and also keep others out of their minds. This way, Edward won't know they are there until he sees them.

The four vampires walk over to the couch and turn on the TV.

"Emmett, I'm tired of watching football. Let's watch something else," Rosalie complains when he changes the channel to ESPN.

"Come on Rose, I watched three hours of Laguna Beach reruns with you and nearly died of boredom. I'm not even asking you to watch football with me, just let _me_ watch it."

"I have a better idea-" Alice chirps.

"No Fashion Network," Jasper cuts in before she can finish.

"Fine," she grumbles.

Rosalie crosses her arms. "This is so boring."

"I'm going for the blue and white team because they're uniforms look so much better than the black and green. Not that black and green go bad together, it's just the way they did it. They should have made it-" Alice begins.

Jasper rolls his eyes. "How is it that you can turn a manly sport like football into a fashion show?"

"It's a gift," she grins. "Anyway, even though the blue and white team is-"

"Don't you _dare_ tell me who's going to win," Emmett warns.

'They really know how to act natural,' Bella muses to herself as she watches the exchange. She, Ben, and Angela are sitting on the stairs, out of sight. The door opens.

"Surprise!" They all yell.

Edward takes a step back. "Oh, thank you," he says slightly stunned.

Bella walks over to hug him. "Happy Birthday," she smiles.

He puts his arm around her waist automatically. "I wasn't expecting this."

"I know," Alice grins. "Nice surprise huh?"

He narrows his eyes. "So that's why you sent us on a wild goose chase."

"Hey, Carlisle and Esme aren't upset, right?" she asks the couple standing by the door.

"Not at all," Carlisle answers.

"Enjoy this Edward," Esme says kindly.

"I will. I _am_. I'm simply not accustomed to being surprised. Thank you all," he smiles.

"Presents first! Open Angela and Ben's first!" Alice says, practically jumping up and down.

"Ah, okay."

"Here's our gift," Ben grins.

Edward eyes the package suspiciously. "Why are you blocking me?"

"We just don't want to ruin the surprise," Angela answers.

"Okay," Edward says, opening the package slowly.

"You're going to love this," Alice whispers.

Edward finishes unwrapping the gift and reads the label. "Blood Pops?"

In a fraction of a second, Emmett runs to Edward, grabs a Blood Pop, and returns to his position next to Rosalie. The vampires watch him curiously while Angela, Ben, and Bella wonder why they're looking at Emmett- he had moved too fast for them to notice he had moved at all. It isn't until he sticks the Blood Pop in his mouth that realization dawns on them.

"Told you they're too fast," Ben whispers to Angela.

Everyone's attention is momentarily turned to the magical couple. "Just a small debate we had," Angela smiles sheepishly.

"Hey little bro, these aren't bad!" Emmett announces. "They actually taste like blood!"

Edward takes one out, unwraps it, and sticks it in his mouth. "Hmm, not quite human, but definitely better than mountain lion. Not bad for artificial flavoring."

Bella looks curiously at Emmett and Edward. "Can I try one?" she asks Edward, who is still holding the box.

"Bella, you hate blood. I don't think this is a good idea-"

"Come on Edward, if she wants to try one, let her!" Alice says, grinning madly.

"Have you ever tried them?" Bella asks Ben and Angela.

"No, I stay far away from those," Angela says. Ben nods in agreement.

"Oh, well I still want to try it."

"Be-"

"Please Edward, please?"

Edward rolls his eyes and reluctantly hands a lollipop over. "Don't say I didn't warn you," he mutters.

All eyes are on Bella as she sticks the Blood Pop in her mouth . . . and spits it out. "Ugh! That's disgusting!" She runs to the table and opens a soda can. "Eeeww! The taste won't go away!"

Everyone has a good laugh at her expense, all except Edward of course. "Maybe you should reconsider wanting to become a vampire," he whispers to her. "Blood is our only sustenance, after all."

Bella glares at him. "Hand me another one Alice," she tells the small vampire who is closest to the package.

"I don't think that's such a great idea . . ."

"Give me another one Alice," Bella demands.

Alice shrugs and does so. Bella unwraps it and bravely sticks it in her mouth.

"See, delicious," she says, managing to hide her disgusted face quite well.

"Well, since you like them so much, I'll just have to order a box just for you," Ben grins.

Emmett bursts out laughing, followed by everyone else.

Bella looks at Alice feebly, who merely shrugs as if to say 'you asked for this.'

"Oh, I would love one," Bella says unconvincingly. Everyone laughs harder.

* * *

**I was re-reading one of the Harry Potter books and saw that Honeydukes has Blood Pops. Hermione, I think, mentioned something about vampires and that got me thinking: what would happen if the Cullens came across Blood Pops?**


End file.
